


Glad to Have You Back Sir

by Militia



Series: Star Wars Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And The Jedi are expendable to the Senate, And isn't stupid, But You Really Can't Pull Off The Infant Look, But he's a soldier, Cody is a little shit, Cody's Just glad You're Back Sir, Just like the Clones, Obi-wan did what he was ordered to, post Rako Hardeen arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: “The General’s alive.”That sentence seemed to echo in Cody’s brain, turning him onto autopilot as he forced himself into low power mode lest he break rank and sprint toward the ship slowly lowering into the hangar.“The General’s alive.”
Series: Star Wars Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867885
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	Glad to Have You Back Sir

“The General’s alive.”

That sentence seemed to echo in Cody’s brain, turning him onto autopilot as he forced himself into low power mode lest he break rank and sprint toward the ship slowly lowering into the hangar.

“The General’s alive.”

It seemed to take eons, before finally, with a snap hiss, the landing gear snapped into their final places, and the ship settled into stillness.

“Alive.”

A clunk and a hiss that he could swear he felt down to his bones, even from the back of the hangar where he was standing, his hand gripping his wrist tightly, fingernails digging into skin.

“Alive.”

The ramp lowered, and all Cody could hear was the blood pumping through his veins, rushing through his ears, the thudding of his heart growing so loud he wouldn’t have been surprised if Commander Tano turned to check on him. It was bad enough Rex himself had when he’d walked past him, following his own General.

“Alive.”

The door finally opened, and squinting, he could make out figures standing at the top, before stepping forward into the light.

“Alive.”

It wasn’t a moment from a fairytale, there was no seizing in his throat, his heart didn’t stop, he didn’t tear up or leap forward.  
But something in his chest settled, and something tight in his gut uncoiled with his next breathe, making the next one a little easier as his face finally seemed to relax.

He stayed still in parade rest, fighting the twitch of his lips. His General was alive. His General was right in front of him, and breathing.  
Even if he was as bald and beardless as a baby.

He fought to keep the crease from between his brows as he watched him converse with General Skywalker, keeping an eye on the younger man’s tense body language.  
In a surprisingly short amount of time, the younger Jedi threw his hands up in anger, stalking off, the younger Commander stepping to follow him, hesitating between the two Generals before a nod from Kenobi sent her scurrying after her Master.  
After them, Rex gave him a sharp salute, before taking off after the two Jedi for himself.

Blue eyes met brown, and he felt an eyebrow twitch when the General faltered. He forced his expression to remain neutral, but internally he found himself already starting to dive through possibilities as to why the man would look so worried and hesitant.  
He could almost see the man steel himself with a deep breath, before making his way over.

“Commander,” his lips twitched up in a shallow imitation of his usual smirk, his eyes still a bit too wide, almost like he was expecting something bad to happen.  
Judging from that entire little scene he’d just witnessed, he could guess exactly what reaction the General was expecting.

“Sir, the next time you need to die, if you could ensure I’m not half a galaxy away in the middle fo a battle getting the news, that would be preferable.”  
A surprised huff was all the answer he needed for his dry reply to finally break out into a small grin.  
“It’s good to have you back General.”

Finally, the smirk came back full force.  
“Good to be back Commander.”

Cody decided he couldn’t help himself, and gave himself the leniency to open his mouth.  
“Though, I do have to say, the infant look doesn’t really suit you sir.”

A bark of laughter, and he turned on his heel to follow his General as he stepped forward to keep walking further away from the hangar.  
“I must say, I do agree my dear, I really do.”


End file.
